Menschlichesreptil
This OC belongs to these two, no touchy. Menschlichesreptil Seal '''(also known as '''Reptilus) is an Otherkin Spawn, and the accidental daughter of Cassidy and Arstikosis. Appearance Menschlichesreptil is an anthromorphized scaled lizard. Her scales start as a jet black at her feet and legs, but graduates up her body to navy blue, a lime green then a bright cyan, however, she can change her color at any time. She is always seen wearing extremely warm and fuzzy clothes, due to her inability to produce body heat (or at least only minuscule amounts) and mostly relies off whatever heat she got at her last camp fire, as making her cold makes her tired, and move and react much slower. Personality Menschlichesreptil has a love of science and healing, and as such this trait often fights with her instinctual love of hunting, so she usually does science with Cass, whilst with Arstikosis she hunts nearby animals for them to eat. She tries to learn medicine like her mother so she can help, and is invaluable due to her ability to increase the strength of healing chemicals on her whim. Also like her mother, she is slightly antisocial, preferring to watch someone and learn what they like before trying to be friends with them. She is more territorial and predatory, as well as preferring to fight with her hands and claws and hunt animals. This comes at the tradeoff of that she can predict attacks better, as well tell someone's emotional state and if they are lying. Relations * Cassidy (Mother) - Cass usually leaves her with Arstikosis, though she visits as often as possible. Reptilus sees her as a motherly figure. Cass often homeschools her. * Arstikosis (Father) - She spends most of her time with Arstikosis, and loves him dearly. She uses him as a pillow and a table, and hunts with him. Due to his inability to speak, she often relays her problems to him. * Silver Nightstalker (Ex-Boyfriend) - Rep and Silver were originally together happily, until Silver had decided to split up, believing it was best for both of them. Though Rep doesn't show it, she was hurt deeply by this decision, and things about him to an unhealthy degree. Stats * HP: 2332 * AT: 23 * DF: 9 * EXP On Kill: 56 * Gold on Win: 3 Acts * Hug * Chemistry * Hunt * Flirt Abilities * Chemical Manipulation - In the confines of her throat and mouth, Reptilus can create chemicals of her choosing. * Creation of acid - Like her father, she can spit dangerous acid. Encounter Pacifist She can be encountered randomly in Snowdin, especially around Cassidy's Home and Arstikosis's common hunting areas. Seeing the player is a human, she will challenge them to a battle. Genocide She will be encountered randomly, but 6% less. She will try and run from the player, but will eventually fight back. Trivia * Her name means 'human reptile' in German. * In-universe, her name was chosen by Cassidy. Category:Spawn Category:Female Category:OC